dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sidra
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Race = |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Mojito (attendant and martial arts teacher) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Roh (life linked) }} Sidra (シドラ, Shidora) is the God of Destruction of Universe 9.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/index.html Appearance Sidra is a short and pudgy olive green skinned individual with long, orange hair, a mustache and a beard. He has appearance traits resembling a viking. Unlike Champa, a God of Destruction with a similar build, he wears a white short-sleeved shirt under his God of Destruction attire, which is purple in color. Personality Apparently tending to overthink things, Sidra is indecisive, and hardly destroys anything. Sidra is a very passive god. He is also shown to be calmer, and more benevolent, than his counterpart, the Supreme Kai Roh, since he thinks Basil's aggression on Buu is too harsh, which is a sharp contrast to the known relationships between respective Supreme Kais and Gods of Destructions of the other universes. Despite his pacifistic nature, Sidra, like most of the other Destroyers, has come to dislike Goku; both because of the consequences of the Tournament of Power, as well as the latter's casual attitude towards Zen-Oh, which is considered disrespectful from Sidra's point of view. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Sidra, with Mojito, Roh, and the Trio De Dangers meet the Universe 7 group at Zen-Oh's Palace. Before the fights start, Sidra is flustered over not being able to impress Zen-Oh with his fighters, which could potentially cause them to be destroyed on the spot. Sidra is generally silent throughout the Zen Exhibition Match but was impressed with Bergamo for requesting to Zen-Oh that the universes be spared should he defeat Goku. While recruiting members for Team Universe 9, Sidra destroys an entire city that was into chaos after learning the possibility of having their universe destroyed in the Tournament of Power and also out of disgust for the savagery of the mortals. Power Like all Gods of Destruction, Sidra is supremely powerful, and rivals his Angel attendant, Mojito, as one of the mightiest entities in Universe 9, and among the strongest in all of the universes. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Sidra possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Sidra can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. He used this to destroy an entire city and its citizens with just one use of the move. *'Life Link''' - Sidra's and Roh's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Sidra and Roh represent. Voice Actors * Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya * English: TBA Trivia *Sidra's name seems to come from "Sidra" (Cider in Spanish), continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Sidra was designed by Akira Toriyama,Gods of Destruction and is similar to Thief, from Sand Land. *Sidra was first revealed in public by a Japanese magazine. His angel however, was not present alongside him; instead, Korn, the attendant of the Universe 8 God of Destruction Liquir, was. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Sidra es:Sidra Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials